Glass Shatters
by thegurlfrom12
Summary: Post-Rebellion. Post-Hijacking. Post-"Real."


Glass shatters. I race to our bedroom and find Peeta clutched to the edge of the nightstand, his nails fiercely digging into the wood. A flashback. Then it hits me. For all those times I've had trouble of nightmares or flashbacks, Peeta has always been there consoling me. For the times _he's_ had trouble, I've sat there heartless watching him suffer. Just the thought of this brings pain to my chest, and I want to run to him right here and now and wrap my arms tight around him to tell him everything was going to be fine. But I know I have to wait, until he is fully recovered or at least recovered enough. I feel a tear rolling down my cheek down to my hands.

When I look up again, I see Peeta's hand loosen it's grip on the nightstand. He turns to face me and notices I'm crying, looking so hurt it just brings more tears to my eyes. He holds his arms out and I don't hesitate to run into them. "It's okay Katniss, don't worry. It's over now." He whispers into my shoulder. I still find it hard to believe that while _he's_ having a flashback and _he's_ suffering, he's concerned about me. I pull away and lock my eyes with his, his bright blue eyes that reflect all the pain built up inside of him. I pull away and his hands find their way to my waist "Are you okay now?" I manage, cupping his face in my hands, "I'm sorry I haven't been by your side like you are by mine," now I really am crying. He pulls me into an embrace with his strong comforting arms, and he holds me, tight, tighter than he ever has. "I love you." and as his voice breaks, I know that he's holding back tears. I close my eyes against his chest. He pulls away and holds me tight below the shoulders and for a moment I think he's going to hurt me, but when I look into his eyes who I see is not hijacked Peeta but my Peeta, the boy with the bread. "I love you too."

"I'm sorry, I wont put you through that again." he whispers softly. I give him a kind smile and wrap my arms around his neck. "It's not your fault." Suddenly, his arms grab my legs and he pulls me up into his arms, "Hey!" I scream more in shock than in anger. He laughs, carries me to the sitting room and places me next to him.

"Oh, hold on I have to get something," he says, smiling,"be right back." He races up the stairs and I hear his firm footsteps above me. He walks around for what seems like hours and then walks down the stairs with a confused look on his face, "What are you looking for?" I say. "Oh nothing, I thought I..." he looks in his pocket and relief flushes through him. He steps forward.

"Katniss, you are the love of my life, and you have been since I first saw you. You were brave, bold and different from the first day you sang the valley song in class. I remember everything about you, and I don't want to be creepy at all but, I watched you go home every day." He speaks so honestly that unexpected warmth rushes through me, "You fought for us, kept us alive in both games, and won the rebellion. _You_ won the rebellion, you saved us all. They hurt me and took from me what I cared for most in the world, you. I thought they would make me a monster of such proportions that you would run of with Gale. But you stayed." a tear rolls down my cheek and I stand up and run to him, he cups my face in his hands and rubs the tears away with his thumbs, "You are my life, what I care for most in the world," he looks down, "and I want for my life to be like this, for me to wake up in the morning next to you, every day for the rest of my existence," he starts looking nervous, "Katniss Everdeen," he pulls out a small red box from his pocket, "will you do the honour of marrying me?" Tears swell up in my eyes. "Peeta! Of course! A million times yes!" I run to him as he stands up, I wrap my arms around his neck and he spins me around. Now I am crying tears of joy.

We pull away and stare at each others eyes, "Really?" he seems surprised, "I didn't think you'd-" I lean in and kiss him, stopping his words, "Don't ever think that I don't love you Peeta, I have all along. Sorry it took so long for me to catch up. I would be nothing without you. I want to grow old with you. You keep the nightmares away, you helped me win the rebellion. You have been the only one for me all along." He tears up too, and I wrap my arms around his neck once more.

We spend some time on the couch, watching a movie. My head on his lap, him twirling my hair in his hands. "I wish I could freeze this moment, right here, right now and live in it forever." I look up at Peeta. "We don't need to freeze anything now," I whisper, "we're both staying right here." He leans down, kisses my cheek and whispers into my ear, "Always."


End file.
